


[Script Offer] [F4M] You’re a switch?...I’m a switch![GFE][Shy Girlfriend][Switch][FSub to Gentle FDom][MSub][Consent][Assplay][Mast][Miss][Awkward Healthy Conversations][Exploring your Sub side]

by knightlight1630



Series: You're a switch?...I'm a switch! [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Ass Play, Awkward Healthy Conversations, Consent, Exploring your Sub Side, F/M, Fsub to Gentle FDom, GFE, Masturbation, Miss, Msub, Shy girlfriend, f4m - Freeform, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlight1630/pseuds/knightlight1630
Summary: Cheesy Summary:[[F4M] You accidentally stumbled in on your boyfriend getting off in a different way than you expected when you came to pick something up from his apartment. Now you’re wondering if you haven’t been meeting all of his sexual needs. So you decide to initiate healthy, open, awkward dialogue with him about it. Sexual shenanigans ensue.]
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: You're a switch?...I'm a switch! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063898
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer] [F4M] You’re a switch?...I’m a switch![GFE][Shy Girlfriend][Switch][FSub to Gentle FDom][MSub][Consent][Assplay][Mast][Miss][Awkward Healthy Conversations][Exploring your Sub side]

**Author's Note:**

> (Overall Tone/Contex: You’re a concerned caring girlfriend. The script says you’ve never tried being dominant before but you can lean as little or as hard into the dom role as you’d like. Try to keep the tone “caring and kind” though!)
> 
> **Suggestions for inflections, sounds, tone shift, etc. in (parentheses) and suggestions for SFX in  
> **Lines are spread out to indicate appropriate pauses for separate thoughts and to make it easier to read. All of these are just suggestions though so feel free to add or delete lines as you wish to make it your own! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

[Script Offer] [F4M] You’re a switch?...I’m a switch![GFE][Shy Girlfriend][Switch][FSub to Gentle FDom][MSub][Consent][Assplay][Mast][Miss][Awkward Healthy Conversations][Exploring your Sub side]

*Script:*

(Concern) So...you know you can tell me anything right? And you know I would never judge you, we’re a team. And that means we have to trust each other.

(Nervous/defensive) No! Nothing’s wrong I just… I want you to know you’re safe with me, and I also hope that, I can talk to you about- you know...just about anything. 

Did you..um...did you want to speak with ME about anything? No? (disappointed sigh) okay. 

What’s that? D-did I want to talk to YOU about anything? Well… (nervous) um- I, okay don’t hate me! I just- I um, saw you… the other night. (pause)

Well, you know when I said I needed to come pick up my bag a while ago...? Yeah, after we went out to the city together. 

I-I actually came to pick it up that night. I thought I’d surprise you with some of the photos I took. And..the door was unlocked so I just-...I came in.

(Nervous/Apologetic) I know it was stupid, I-I just wasn’t thinking. Your bedroom door was cracked and I saw you there…(hesitant pause)

…touching yourself. N-no please don’t be embarrassed! This is all my fault! You had your headphones on and you couldn’t tell I was there and- I should’ve looked-..shouldn’t have looked-..I shouldn’t have even been there!

H-how much did I see? Uh...w-well. That’s what I wanted t-to talk about. 

(Deep breath) You were kneeling next to the bed with your face down in the mattress. You were rubbing yourself, but you also you um, you were-... touching-...(quickly) you were touching your ass?

N-no I didn’t think it was weird! I didn’t…! I dont-....actually, (softer) I thought it was really hot. I mean if that’s okay to think...that. I’ve never seen your face like that before. It looked like...like it felt good is all. 

(flustered) I’ve never tried it- I mean with somebody else! Well, I haven’t tried that by myself either...I-i don’t know what I’m saying. I just thought I should come clean to you about it. 

(apologetic) Oh god, don’t be mortified-! I-I said I didn’t think it was weird, um… in fact, I wanted to ask if-if maybe you’d want me to-to try that with you. I know we’ve never really tried.. switching our dynamic or.. me, being in charge before but-.

(embarrassed/fast) Oh god. I said it. I hope that’s not strange, I mean I guess asking to touch you there is inherently strange, but you know I love pleasing you and I just want- I just want to make sure I’m doing everything I can, to you know...please you.

(pause)I-it’s okay? Really? Oh. Um….did you want to try it? You do?… well what about right now?

We’ll yeah I mean, you’ve showered. And we’ve both had some drinks, well you’ve had some drinks, I’m too much of light-weight to handle more than half a glass. And it’s already got me rambling. But um...I’d want to try. If you wanted to.

(Pause the hesitant) Should-...should I tell you to? Mm, u-um okay then. (Tentatively) I want you to let me kiss you. (pause) No? Um...(more firmly)I’m going to kiss you. Heh, your ears are turning pink. I’m guessing that was better huh?

(kissing then hum) Mmm…(soft laugh) your face is so warm. (whispering) You don’t have to be shy, you know. You’re safe with me. My safe word is our safe word. (deep breath) I love all your sides, and I want to see them.

Now...Sit on the bed. There’s my good boy, I like how when I stand between your legs like this you have to look up at me just a little. Do you like it if I call you that? “My good boy”? Hmm, then I will. 

You know I love kissing your neck, but...I think...you might enjoy asking me to. (seducing) So, ask me...ask me to kiss your neck. 

(pause) Pretty good, but you should call me "Miss" when we play like this. Try again. (Pause and then little satisfied moan.) I like that. 

I think first though...I’m going to run my fingers through your hair...(softly spoken) Hm, it’s still a little damp from the shower...but I can still get a good..(hard breath like you’re grabbing) grip. Tilt your head back a little. 

Ah…(soft to a whisper) there’s your handsome neck (kiss). (kissing a trail, breathy) I love how you whimper as I trace up (kiss) and down (kiss). How you shiver when I nibble at your ear, and gasp when my teeth graze your collarbone. 

Take off you shirt. Good boy, (laugh) so eager to please now. Don’t worry, I can see it. Your hard cock straining for me in your shorts. I’ll take care of that soon enough, but first I want to run my hands down your chest, over your stomach. Right...through...the hair above your waistband.(soft mischievous laugh) 

Was that a groan, babe? (teasing) Don’t be naughty, we haven’t even gotten to the best part! But I do want to try one last thing before we start.

(softly) I wonder what would happen if I just kissed your neck, like this (kiss) and rolled your nipple between my fingers like this- (breathy laugh). Well that’s a positive reaction if I’ve ever seen one. 

I’ll just give the other one (wet kiss then soft laugh} a kiss so it doesn’t feel left out and tuck that information away for later.

Now, I want you to be a very good boy for Miss and take off everything, then get into the position she saw you in the other night. Can you do that for me? Very good. And while you do that I’m just (talk as if you’re reaching) going to grab a towel and the bottle from your side table...there we are.

(reverence/breathless) You look so hot like that. Bent over and flushed for me. Now I’m going to lay the towel beneath, (teasing laugh) so we don’t ruin that pretty blanket of yours. (soft) Here’s the lube if you need it okay? 

First, you need to show me. Show me how you like it so I don’t hurt you.  
(pause then gentle) You're so cute when you're shy, but don't be, I want you to do this. Would it help if I ran my hands up and down your spine, like this? 

(Breathy) You don’t know how many nights I’ve spent getting off to the memory of you that night. How many times I imagined us kneeling next to each other just how we are now and couldn’t help but (Soft gasp) reach inside my panties like (soft moan) this. (breathy) I’m already so wet for this, but I want to please YOU tonight. So that can wait for later. 

(soft whisper) Show me. (Hum) That’s my very good boy. 

I see....Hm, did you imagine this then? Me watching you, while you stroke your cock in one and hand and run a finger around your asshole with the other? 

(shaky breath) I can see precum already coming out. I can tell you’re not going to last long. (tease) I wonder if you were hoping I’d walk-in on you one day. Leaving the door open like that. You should’ve told me babe.

(Satisfied) I think I get it now, It’s my turn. Keep stroking your cock, but put your other hand one on the bed. Good boy. Now let’s see if I put my finger right here…(soft moan) Fuck, that cute sound you make. Does it feel good? Ah ah, I’ll stop if you don’t speak up. 

(firm but teasing)What was that? That’s right, “miss”. Your kind miss that is going to keep rubbing you, maybe even slide down to (teasing pause)...cup your balls a little the way you like. Maybe plant a few (kiss) kisses (kiss) down (kiss) your spine, while you shiver under her touch. 

See, isn’t it nicer when Miss joins you? Isn’t it nice having your sweet, docile girlfriend as your Miss once in a while? Tell me. (pause)

That’s my good boy. I want you to cum for me. Only for me. No one else can see you like this, so come completely undone. I want to make a mess of you. I won’t make you wait. I want it now. Right now. Please baby.

Be a good boy and let me see it. See your embarrassed face while you can’t help but cum for me. (soft gasp then breathy) There you go. So much for me…(pause then soft laugh) I guess it’s good I brought the towel huh. (Comforting) Easy now, easy-...I’ve got you. Sit down before you stumble.

(Kiss)(sweet tone) God you're cute. That was so hot babe. I mean it, I-...I can’t believe you tried to hide that from me. Were-...were you ever going to tell me you were a switch? Or that you wanted to try it? (pause)

You were too shy? Well I guess I can understand that, but from now on tell me everything okay? Not just the parts you think I might like. 

I want to explore everything with you. (playful laughing) In fact… (Kiss then more laughter) I think that we just learned something about ME too.


End file.
